runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Grand Exchange
300px | map = | AKA = GE, Grand Ex, GX | kingdom = Misthalin | members = Nee | bank = 4 | altar = Geen | music = The Trade Parade | leader = King Roald | tele = Varrock Teleport, Spirit Tree | guild = Geen | race = Mensen, Dwarf }} De Grand Exchange, in het Nederlands de Grote Handelsmarkt, is het grootste economisch handel punt van Gielinor dat geheel in gebruik is door spelers maar ook door verschillende NPC. Spelers hebben de mogelijkheid om er voorwerpen te kopen of te verkopen. De Grand Exchange is een alternatief voor het trading systeem. Spelers kunnen in de Grand Exchange met spelers over elke wereld hun voorwerpen kunnen ruilen met Coins als ruilmiddel. Zo kunnen er geen voorwerpen geruild worden tegen een ander voorwerp, slechts alleen coins. Spelers hoeven niet te wachten totdat hun ruil is voltooid want de ruil kan ook opgehaald worden op bijna elke bank met een "Collect" optie. De Grand Exchange is het meest bevolkte gebied van RuneScape en daarom zijn er altijd tientallen spelers, in elke wereld, te vinden bij de Grand Exchange. De overbevolking veroorzaakt op verschillende computers veel vertraging. Het gebied is onbereikbaar voor Summoning familiars. Spelers die voor de eerste keer gebruik willen maken van de Grand Exchange zullen eerst met de Grand Exchange Tutor of Brugsen Bursen moeten praten waar ze een korte begeleiding krijgen over de werking van de Grand Exchange. De Grand Exchange wordt ook gebruikt door NPCs, aangezien tijdens de Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf quest, de speler een pakketje moet ophalen uit de grand exchange van een rekening van een NPC. Echter ruilen NPCs hun voorwerpen niet in de Grand Exchange en kan dus alleen gebruikt worden door spelers. De Grand Exchange werd op 26 november 2007 toegevoegd waardoor de volledige markt van Falador en Varrock verdween als een gevolg dat die vervangen werd. Sinds dat moment had Jagex de economie in RuneScape bepaald door prijzen te veranderen, hoewel de meest prijzen hetzelfde bleven. Sinds de uitkomst wordt de waarde van de prijs indirect bepaald de spelers die gebruik maken van de Grand Exchange. Sinds de uitkomst van de Grand Exchange veranderen de prijzen constant. De Grand Exchange is een gebied dat ten westen van het Varrock paleis ligt, ten noorden van de westelijk bank in Varrock en ten oosten van Edgeville. Bij de Grand Exchange komen *Teleporteer naar de Grand Exchange. Teleporteer naar de ingang van de Grand Exchange met de Varrock Teleport na het voltooien van de Varrock Achievement Diary easy opdrachten. *Teleporteer naar Varrock. Loop vervolgens naar de Grand Exchange. *Gebruik de Shortcuts tunnel die naar Edgeville waarvoor 21 Agility nodig is. *Teleporteer met de Spirit Tree direct naar de Grand Exchange. *Ga via de Mine Carts naar de Grand Exchange vanuit de White Wolf Mountain, Ice Mountain of Keldagrim. Handelaars thumb|200px|De toegang tot de Grand Exchange. In de Grand Exchange lopen verschillende handelaars rondt die worden aangegeven op de kaart met een apart symbool. Deze handelaars zullen niets ruilen maar de prijzen van verschillende voorwerpen laten zien. Ze zullen niet exact kloppen, maar in een radius van de prijs kloppen. *Bob Barter geeft informatie over Herbs en kan potions "decant" door ze te combineren met een volledige dosis. *Relobo Blinyo geeft informatie over Logs. *Farid Morrisane geeft informatie over Ores *Murky Matt geeft informatie over Runes. Handel district Handelen thumb|Het Grand Exchange scherm. De Grand Exchange is een handelssysteem waar spelers in elke wereld met elkaar voorwerpen kunnen offeren om te verkopen of te kopen. De Grand Exchange kan geopend worden door met een Grand Exchange clerk te praten en aan de clerk te vragen om de Grand Exchange te openen. Vervolgens zal de Grand Exchange zich openen en Members hebben de mogelijkheid om 8 offers tegelijk te hebben terwijl niet-members er slechts 3 hebben. In deze offerschermen kunnen spelers de gehele Grand Exchange database doorzoeken om een bepaald voorwerp te kopen. Dit scherm zal twee functies bieden, een voorwerp te verkopen of een voorwerp te kopen. Spelers die een voorwerp willen verkopen moeten het voorwerp in hun Inventory hebben om het te kunnen aanbieden. Als een speler zijn of haar voorwerpen willen verhandelen, moet de prijs in een bepaald radius van de gemiddelde prijs liggen. Tijdens het offeren van voorwerpen, of het kopen van een voorwerp, kunnen spelers zelf de prijs bepalen dat in een radius ligt van de gemiddelde prijs. Er is echter een verbod op dit radius en verschilt per voorwerp. Zo kunnen spelers nooit een voorwerp onder of boven de aangekozen prijs kopen of verkopen. Dit werd door Jagex gedaan om het "scam probleem" op te lossen waardoor spelers niet opgelicht konden worden door andere spelers. Als een voorwerp verkocht of gekocht wordt, dan zal het voorwerp of de gekregen Coins, in de Grand Exchange terecht komen. Dit bedrag van coins of het gekochte voorwerp kunnen spelers bij de Grand Exchange of bij bijna elke bank in RuneScape ophalen dat een "exchange" optie heeft. Spelers die een bankpin hebben, zullen eerst de juiste code voor hun pin moeten invullen om toegang te krijgen tot hun voorwerp of coins. Bij het kopen of verkopen van een voorwerp is echter nooit garantie dat het voorwerp altijd gekocht of verkocht wordt. Als een prijs verandert, terwijl een speler een onverkocht of ongekocht voorwerp nog in de Grand Exchange heeft staan, zal de speler de prijs van het voorwerp moeten veranderen om weer kans te maken om verkocht of gekocht te worden, aangezien voorwerpen niet gekocht of verkocht worden als ze niet binnen het radius van de gemiddelde prijs liggen. Veranderingen van de prijs thumb|Een prijs dat fluctueert in een periode van 30 dagen. Veel prijzen van voorwerpen in Grand Exchange zullen veel veranderingen ondergaan in een bepaalde periode. Deze veranderingen van de prijs, ook wel fluctueren genoemd, hebben te maken met verschillende factoren die vergelijkbaar met de vraag en aanbod verhouding in de echte wereld. De Grand Exchange prijzen zullen dus afhankelijk zijn van de aanbod en vraag van spelers. Echter geloven veel spelers dat Jagex de prijzen verandert, hoewel juist de spelers de prijzen beïnvloeden. *Als een voorwerp veel vraag heeft met weinig aanbieders, zal de prijs stijgen. *Als een voorwerp weinig vraag heeft met veel aanbieders, zal de prijs dalen. *Als de vraag en aanbieders van een voorwerp gelijk zijn, zal de prijs gelijk blijven. Item sets De Dwarf cannon en verschillende armours kunnen worden geruild als een set, wat de complete uitrusting van zo'n set bevat. Dit heeft een voordeel voor het aantal ruimtes dat de speler over heeft. Om een set in elkaar, of uit elkaar te halen, zullen spelers met de Grand Exchange clerk moeten praten. Hij of zij zal de set gratis voor speler in of uit elkaar halen. Ruilbare voorwerpen niet ruilbaar in de Grand Exchange *Burnt foods. *Half certificate, Phoenix crossbow en de Weapon store key. *Miscellaneous key en Pete's Candlestick. *Ogleroot. *Cursed magic logs. *Ancient artefacts. *Amulet of glory (1 tot 3) *games necklace (2 tot 7) *Black masks (1 tot 9). *Gnomeballs *Sceptres (1 tot 2) *Polished buttons *Ring of duelling (2 tot 7) Handelscatastrofes De Grand Exchange heeft niet voor iedereen goed gedaan. Billionairs (oftewel in het Nederlands: miljardairs) hebben in het spel flink wat verliezen moeten lijden. Als je kijkt naar de holiday items, zul je extreem hoge prijzen zien. Omdat Runescape gecodeerd is op 32-bit Java, is er een limiet van 2 147 483 647 gp. Dit leidt tot situaties waarin items duurder dan het limiet niet verkocht kunnen worden via de Grand Exchange. 232-1 = 2 147 483 647 gp'' .'' Weetjes *Bij elke desk liggen een of meerdere bluirite swords van The Knight's Sword Quest. *In het noord westen van de G.E. is een hidden Trap door *Bij elke desk zijn 2 mannen en twee vrouwen, 1 man en 1 vrouw als bank en de andere twee runnen de Grand Exchange *Voor dat de Grand Exchange er was kon er met ruilen veel gescamed worden, maar nu ruilt bijna iedereen via de G.E. Zie ook *Grand Exchange Database en:Grand Exchange Categorie:Economie Categorie:Locaties